The Undead Army War
by FaithInMyHeart
Summary: A re-write of my first story. I decided to separate it into 3 stories instead. Basically this is about the Hyper Force's last battle and mostly it would be about Chiro. Read and review. T to be safe and full summary inside. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**The Undead Army War**

Chapter 1: Preparation

**Author's Note: I have actually written this in the first chapter of my first story, SRMTHFG!2 but then I decided to Re-do it into 3 stories so for those of you who read my previous story I'm sorry but I'll have to rewrite it. Okay, so the show's been left behind for quite a while without a good ending, no wait, there wasn't ANY ENDING AT ALL! And there was a rumor of the show being continued but either it was just rumors or real but I don't see any evidence to prove it. (sigh) So here's my version of the ending. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG!**

**Beta read by: Halloween Witch **

Far out in the universe, there was a planet called Shuggazoom with only a single city on it that holds the same name as its planet.

For years, it has been the target of an evil creature known as the Skeleton King. He was feared throughout the universe as someone who could summon the dead as his minions with his mysterious dark powers. He wanted to rule the universe but first decided to take over Shuggazoom.

And the only thing that stood in his way for this achievement was a group of robotic monkeys who called themselves the Hyper Force. The battle between good and evil for them took years until one day, the Hyper Force's leader, Mandarin turned on them.

Stating that the humans of planet Shuggazoom should respect them like royals or preferably, masters instead of just their average, everyday monkey heroes, he fought his siblings when they disagreed to his thoughts of ruling the planet.

He was difficult to fight with because not only was he their eldest brother but, he was also the strongest, smartest, fastest and most of all the most powerful among the six monkey siblings. But nonetheless, he was defeated and was then sent to an off world prison called the HOOP in a state of Shut Down mode.

The remaining monkeys went into hibernation after they were told by their second eldest brother that the prophecy he learned about them had said that one day, a new leader will come in a few years time and they will then continue protecting the planet.

Although the pain of having to battle against their own brother hasn't completely subsided, the others agreed to sleep until their new leader will come and awaken them.

Years passed as the monkeys slept, and one day, a curious teenage boy walked into their giant robot home and pulled down an innocent looking switch. Causing him to fuse together with a power called the Power Primate and also waking the monkeys up from their long period slumber.

The boy's name is Chiro. Although he was their new leader, but the problem was that he had no experience in a battle field. Each monkeys trained him in what each of them knew such as piloting, combat and etc.

Chiro lived with them, learned from them and really loved just being with them all. He had been alone for almost his entire life, being an orphan and all.

But now, everything has turned out well. He sometimes felt scared while fighting though but, knowing that his team was there, he couldn't feel any happier.

They fought Skeleton King for a period of time, facing danger in the way and almost losing one of their team members at certain periods of time.

But now, they were about to face the villain who has just been reincarnated and perhaps has gained more powers than before, Skeleton King who had a new skull, the Crystal Skull. Therefore, giving him a new look along with more powerful and darker powers. This war would be the biggest battle ever known on Shuggazoom, topping of all the wars that ever happened between good and evil.

**Author's Note: Okay, here's where the story starts. Sorry for the summary above but I just felt like I really needed to write it, for the sake of the show. And a big thank you to those who read it. Here we go…**

As the undead army was preparing for the anticipated battle, our heroes and their allies were gearing up as well. Both sides knew where the battle would take place, Shuggazoom City, which is why the citizens have been evacuated to an underground safe house built in a cave in a nearby jungle at the outskirts.

The sun was setting as another day was coming to an end and the war wouldn't start soon for sure because the heroes had sent some spies to watch their enemy's moves and so far, they returned and reported that the undead army was still making weapons.

Up on top of an enormous robot stood a young teenage boy with black hair and blue eyes, Chiro. As the leader of the hero army, he was determined to win this battle no matter what it takes but as he looked down to see his team and allies at the ground below, he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Chiro's eyes stared down at his friends as they were smiling and laughing with each other, making jokes about the undead army as they rechecked their front line tanks and other weapons and finally, saying good nights to each other.

He sighed thinking that these people didn't deserve to die in a war. Sure, they had powers or has ability to use weapons in a great way but then again, they were just ordinary people even if their job is being a hero.

But, that wasn't the only thing going around the poor teenager's mind, he looked up at the sky and thought, _My destiny is to bring peace to the universe but…_he sighed again as he closed his eyes and lied down with his legs on the edge. _D-do I really have to… kill Skeleton King?_ _He was once the Alchemist, who the monkey team seem to look as a father and not just their creator,_ he thought without noticing the door open and close.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside?" chuckled a deep voice.

Chiro smiled with his eyes still closed and his hands behind his head while lying down and said, "How do you always manage find me?" Then, he repositioned to a sitting position and turned his head around with his eyes open this time and smiled, "Huh… Antauri?"

A soft blowing wind blew past them, causing Chiro's hair to be blown according to the wind's direction and Antauri saw him smiling with the setting sun's rays reflecting on his apprentice's face. A soft smile.

_This was… the same as last time_, thought Antauri.

**FLASHBACK:**

Chiro stood at the top of the Super Robot and stared at the sight before him, Shuggazoom City. Never before had he ever seen the whole city entirely and what a magnificent sight it was for him to see.

Suddenly, he heard the metal door at the Super Robot's neck open and closed and turned his head around.

"Chiro, the sun is setting and you haven't had dinner yet. Everyone is waiting for you," said a black fur monkey who had greenish yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry for making you guys wait but I just wanted to see the sun set from this spot," smiled Chiro but then his face fell dark and he turned to look at the city again.

Antauri stayed where he stood behind Chiro and looked at the setting sun and smiled while he said, "It's a beautiful sight, is it not?"

Chiro's sad eyes continued to stare at the darkening city. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered softly. "Hey, umm… Antauri?"

Antauri moved his gaze to Chiro and said, "Yes, Chiro?"

Chiro sighed, clenched his fists and asked, "Are you sure you've got the right guy?"

"And what do you mean by that, Chiro?"

"What I mean is that…" Chiro started. "How can you be so sure that I'm destined to lead you all to fight and defeat evil when I don't even have the slightest clue on how to do hand-to-hand combat?"

Antauri's expression softened as he looked at the boy sadly.

Earlier that day, Chiro had awoken them from their stasis and the day went by quite fast for the monkey team, they were showing Chiro around while giving him information on themselves. But actually, they were trying to see whether or not he was capable of leading them.

Chiro has a caring nature. He always thinks of others before himself and acts more mature then others in his age. Which was a relief to the team.

He told them that he came from an abusive orphanage that made the orphans suffer by not giving food and water and constantly getting beaten up if they disobey to do what the owners say.

Chiro was the only person in the orphanage who took care of the orphans even though he was also one of them and sometimes forgot about his own health.

As for school, the orphans had to pay for it themselves so Chiro took a job but the money he earned was taken by the evil owners of the orphanage.

Then, the police found out about how horrible this one orphanage was and brought the owners to justice while also sending the orphans to permanent homes but it seemed that no one wanted to adopt Chiro, perhaps it was because he's thirteen so the government offered him to stay in an apartment.

Since he thought he had no choice he agreed anyway.

He had then lived alone with only some to little people giving him support and a hand if he had any trouble, one of them being Mr. Gakslabber.

Chiro always had dreams of adventure and a family to love him but always shook it off. Telling himself to get a grip and understand that nobody wanted him in their family.

And so here he was, standing in front of Antauri doubting himself once again for the tenth time that day.

All Antauri could muster was, "Chiro, you need to be patient. You won't know the results unless you try. And you really shouldn't doubt yourself in this matter. We haven't even started training you yet and you actually want to give up without trying. I know you won't fail."

Chiro didn't turn and kept his head down, "But how? How can you be so sure I won't slip up and cause destruction instead?"

Antauri smiled, "Because **I** believe in you, Chiro".

Chiro's head snapped up and turned, "Really? You're not just saying that because you feel pity do you?"

"What I said was the truth."

Chiro turned back to the city and smiled, getting a tingling of excitement at the thought of being a hero like he always wanted to now. Then he turned his head to Antauri with a determined smile as a calm wind blew against his hair,

"Alright, I'm in!"

**End of flash back**

He shook his head out of his thoughts and chuckled, "How long has it been since you joined us?"

Chiro stood up, "Umm…I've been with you guys for so long I don't even remember how long it's been. How long **has** it been, Antauri?"

"Hmm… I think it is… perhaps it… I don't know".

Chiro chuckled and replied, "Okay, let's just go to bed. Tomorrow, I need to check on the front line while you need to help Nikita and her people to understand how to use the technology weapons Otto made".

"Yes, sir" smirked Antauri.

Chiro just laughed and shook his head, "I told you not to call me that, it makes me feel… old".

A while later, Chiro changed into his pajamas and immediately jumped into bed feeling the softness of his pillows and blanket relaxing him as he moaned happily and shut his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Skeleton King, mocking him for being a mere human and standing up against the darkness at such a young age.

He slowly opened his eyes and repositioned himself to face the ceiling. A few months ago, he would be sweating and shivering if he had that same nightmare because he was scared but now, he was forcing himself to not be scared when encountering Skeleton King. He shouldn't be because he's a hero, a leader and most of all, a protector of the universe from the darkness.

He smirked, "Game on, Skeleton King."

**Author's Note: Well, there you go! My first chapter! Feel free to criticize it so I can make it better… hopefully. Don't forget to leave a review! Let me know what you think! Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparation, Part 2 and Lovey Monkey Moments

**Author's Note: Hello! 'Tis I, ALG, with a new chapter. I'm sorry that it took such a long time since I posted the last chapter. Exams and school just got in the way so I made this chapter longer for you all. By the way, I would like to thank AnimeAdict202, pikurosonai00 as well as ANTAURIfan for reviewing the first chapter! Thanks you three! Now, onto the story!**

**Beta read by: Halloween Witch**

"Where do you want these rockets, Chiro?" A voice asked.

The fourteen year old turned his attention away from the tanks to his pink haired girlfriend, Jinmay.

She was carrying three huge rockets with just one hand and that was making our black haired hero a little worried but Jinmay has been able to carry heavy objects now and he was still trying convince himself to not get worried. After all, Jinmay's an android and can turn herself into a full robot at anytime.

"Over there, by the Super Robot's left foot," he replied.

Jinmay obeyed her boyfriend's orders and went back to pick up more rockets as she passed by Johnny Sunspot.

"Hey, Chiro. What do ya think of this?" He said as he gestured to a hovering motorcycle with orange lines sprayed on it.

_Ah yes. Johnny Sunspot… he also got better in his powers. He can now expand his black hole and control it to only take in those that needs to be destroyed… like for example, his veggies that Aurora Six makes him eat,_ thought Chiro.

He blinked. Then smiled, "Is that the motorcycle you guys gave me?"

"Yep. But it not only hovers now. I've put in more weapons in it too! Level seven technology!" Johnny replied proudly.

Chiro was amazed but he also couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Level seven? No way!"

"Yes way!" Exclaimed Johnny proudly.

Chiro chuckled and shook his head, "Don't you think that's a little overboard?"

His orange haired friend frowned. "Do you not realize that we are in the middle of a war? Desperate times call for desperate measures! Who knows we might need level seven technology when all else fails? Besides, I thought you said back in that meeting you wanted to deal with Skeleton King on your own so I had an idea of upgrading the sun cycle for you! So you don't have to join the battle field and just go straight to that undead king and kick his butt!"

Chiro blinked again and smiled, "Thanks, Johnny. You've left me a lot of time to think on how to actually accomplish that. But you do remember what Antauri said after I told you all that I wanted to battle Skeleton King on my own, right?"

Johnny sighed. "Who could forget? He said that you shouldn't go on alone and that the monkey team will join you yadda, yadda, yadda because it was for your own safety yadda, yadda, yadda…"

Chiro sighed too with his face turning red. "That was actually kind of embarrassing…"

But Johnny just laughed seeing the Hyper Force leader's blushing face, "Yah, especially when everyone said 'Aww…' then your face turned as red as Sprx's fur! Like now!"

Chiro immediately changed the subject, "Right… So anyway, is the side car there too? So the team can ride it along with me to Skeleton King's lair?"

Johnny wiped a tear from his eye and tried to stop laughing. "Does a krytonian eagle fly?"

Chiro just looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Johnny slapped his forehead. "Oh, come on! Don't you **ever** listen to Gibson's lectures on species from different planets?"

Chiro shook his head and shrugged.

Johnny sighed in defeat. "Yes! I did put in the side car! **There**! Happy?"

Before Chiro could reply, Aurora Six's voice was heard. She said, "Johnny! It's time for lunch, sweetie! You can play with your tools later!"

All the allies around Johnny stared at him and some of them were either chuckling, giggling or laughing hysterically.

Chiro only chuckled while Johnny just blushed out of embarrassment. "Aww… You'd better get going, mama's boy. You don't wanna make her worried".

Johnny just shot him a death glare and ran towards the direction Aurora Six's voice was coming from.

Hours later, Chiro was once again on the Super Robot's shoulder pondering on his thoughts about killing Skeleton King or not.

_But if I don't kill him, then what do I do?_ Chiro thought as he sighed again and closed his eyes. He saw the Alchemist slowly changing into Skeleton King and quickly opened his eyes. 'Ugh… what is **wrong** with me?'

Suddenly, his communicator buzzed and out came Nova's worried voice, "Chiro! Where are you?"

"At the Super Robot's shoulder…." he replied simply. _The monkey team seemed to be more worried about me then before… I wonder why?_he thought.

Nova scolded him by saying, "Why are you up **there**, when you have a lot of things to do right **here**? I thought we told you to be inside before it gets dark out!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming down…"

"Just hurry up! Your dinner's getting cold and Otto is-" Nova stopped all of a sudden. The silence was then broken when she screamed, "No, Otto! I told you, you **can't** have Chiro's dinner! He's going to need all his strength to defeat Skeleton King!"

Then the communication was disconnected.

While walking, Chiro thought about what Nova had said, _Defeat him? Shouldn't it be__**kill**__? But to defeat him… does that mean to kill him?_

That night, Chiro lay awake in his bed. His head was throbbing. The monkey team had told him to sleep early so that he wouldn't be tired during the war but the young hero's mind wasn't relaxed enough for it to rest.

_Skeleton King… The Alchemist… both in the same body. One __**very**__ different from the other. But if I kill Skeleton King… the Alchemist would die too…_

Chiro frowned_, If I could just separate them or something_

Ever since he and his team had found out who Skeleton King really was, Chiro has been searching everywhere on how to separate two souls having to share one body when one is powerful and the other not so much while avoiding all the dark ways which usually contains stuff like sacrifices, potions and all those stuff.

And so far, no luck. He had already searched through the Book of Spells that Gibson had after their adventure on a ghostly planet but the spells were mostly…inappropriate, disgusting and some had words he couldn't understand.

He did not tell the monkey team about this particular search, though. He was determined to find it himself by avoiding reminding the team that the villain was once their kind creator.

Chiro sighed again and took out a book from underneath his pillow.

He opened it and started reading the first page.

'_This book belongs to Chiro. _

_First of all, this is a HERO'S JOURNAL, not a diary. This book contains the heroic adventures of me, Chiro, as leader of the Hyper Force. I thought one day, when I'm famous, this book would come in handy for all my adoring fans. _

_You see, I was once an orphan in an abusive orphanage but then justice was served and then I lived alone in a small apartment. Yesterday, I decided to have a walk in the outskirts of the city I live in, Shuggazoom City. But another reason was to explore and maybe find something interesting so I packed my bag and headed off. _

_I had no IDEA that a simple exploration would lead me to find something MORE than just something interesting. _

_A giant robot and inside it, a group of five monkeys, who had been sleeping and waiting for me to come, wake them up and claim their open leader's position._**(Author's Note: By the way, you have to remember that Chiro NEVER knew that he was DESTINED to lead the team before the episode, Hidden Fortress)**

_Let me tell you this, I was SHOCKED. I even had the thought of running away and forgetting any of it but something told me that this was an opportunity of a life time. Plus, I get to live with them… like a family. I've always wanted one my whole life and in addition, I get to be a superhero! How cool is that?_

_The monkeys told me that their team or group name was 'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!'_

_That's a pretty long name for a couple of monkey heroes but hey, I kind of liked it strangely…_

_Speaking of monkeys, let me describe all 5 of them easily:_

_Antauri- Black fur with yellow-green optics/eyes. I don't really know him well yet but I feel like I can trust him completely. He's also calm and can hover while in a lotus position as easy as counting one, two, three. He said one day, he would teach me how to do it as well. I can't wait! He also said he was a master of the Power Primate which was mainly the team's source of power. I just had the power fused inside of me when I awoken them by pulling down a switch. He also said that he would teach me how to use it properly. _

_Nova- Yellow fur with pink optics/eyes. I don't know her very well either but she's friendly and nice. And one important thing to remember about her is, NEVER make her angry. She can give you one punch and you'll probably die instantly because of her unusually remarkable strength. Well, maybe you won't literally DIE but just maybe enough for you to end up in a hospital room for a couple of weeks. She is one tough girl, maybe it's because she's the only female in the team and that she just wants to show that she's not a weakling. Besides, according to her, she claimed that she was the strongest among all five of them. And don't believe me if you don't want to but I agree one-hundred percent. Anyway, she said that she would be teaching me combat which I immediately thought was 'Awesome!' Maybe now, I can stop BT and Glenny from bullying me in school._

_Gibson- Speaking of school, this blue monkey with black optics/eyes is a master of science and medics. He has a British accent which I still have trouble wondering where he even got it. I mean, his monkey siblings don't speak like him at all. Maybe he got it from his teacher or something. He will be teaching me science and medics; I just hope I don't end up talking like him. Not the British accent but talking in a really long speech than just a simple answer. _

_Sprx- He has red fur with black optics/eyes. I don't know much about him but that he seems to not trust me at first. I think he's just trying to protect his monkey siblings incase I do any harm to them, I don't mind at all. Besides, when you got a family, you should protect them no matter what. He said he'll be teaching me how to pilot vehicles then he started going on and on about him being the greatest pilot in the universe and you could tell that at that moment, he had just let his guard down. Then Nova punched him._

_Otto- A happy, cheerful and bubbly personality, green fur with black optics/eyes monkey. He seems to like making new friends. He's probably the youngest and you could tell right away, not by his size, but the way he... acts? I don't know, you can just tell right away when you meet him. He's gonna teach me mechanics._

_Well, that's all of them. I'll write about the Super Robot tomorrow. Right now, I'm sleepy. Good Night!'_

Chiro smiled. Remembering the day his whole life was transformed when he just pulled down an innocent looking switch.

Then, his eyes started drooping and he yawned. Putting away the book, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Chiro woke up early. He yawned and stretched lazily. Then he took a shower and wore his Hyper Mode outfit and headed to the kitchen.

After a quiet breakfast alone, he went to the command centre like he usually does since the war prep started and turned on the screen.

Nikita's brother, Nekoshinki saluted in the screen.

"Status report," Chiro ordered as he saluted as well.

"Yes, the undead army is doing what seems to be a few final touches here and there. And it also seems that they are still building some weaponry as well as vehicles. According to Suppa's calculations, they will probably take about five to six days before heading out towards the city."

"Alright, remind the allies their attack positions and continue monitoring the enemy's moves. Well done, all of you."

Nekoshinki nodded and saluted again before the screen went blank.

"Hey Chiro," called Otto from behind him.

Chiro turned to see the green monkey carrying a huge pile of Anti-undead weapons.

"I need your help to give them to our cat allies and-" Otto accidentally tripped on an oil spill but quickly regained his posture.

He sighed in relief but then one of the weapons on the top of the pile started tilting and…fell.

"Uh-oh!" cried Otto. But suddenly, the weapon stopped falling and floated in mid air with green energy surrounding it.

"Phew, thanks Antauri!" said Otto.

"What do you mean 'Antauri'? **I'm **the one who stopped it from crashing" said Chiro whose hand was raised towards the floating weapon.

Otto's eyes widened. "Wow, Chiro! Since when can you do that?"

Chiro thought for a second as he floated all the weapons Otto was carrying towards himself.

"Hmm… I'm not so sure. I've been practicing a lot more these days than I did before. But, I guess all that practice finally paid off," he replied.

"Yes, it did. But, you gotta make sure you don't push yourself too much," smiled Otto.

Chiro smiled and nodded. Then, he left with the all the weapons Otto had in arms.

"Now… where's that oil spill?" said Otto angrily as he looked around the floor while making his hand disappear into his arm and was replaced by a sponge.

**(A/N: This is part 2 of this chapter, Lovey Monkey Moments)**

Somewhere else in the Super Robot, a certain red monkey was walking through the hallways towards his room.

Sprx kept his head down, mentally blaming himself for starting the war in the first place for the hundredth time that day, even after his team and especially Nova told him over and over again that it wasn't his fault.

He knew that they were just trying to cheer him up but deep inside, he couldn't help but weep at the destruction he'd caused and the pain he brought down upon them and especially to Nova whom he recalled had had her cybernetic body almost ripped apart by his own hands.

He loved her with all his heart so how could he not stop himself from destroying her?

It was Chiro, Antauri, Gibson and Otto who stopped him from the killing the love of his life. Not him.

_But… I thought, according to shows and dramas, that 'The power of Love can overcome anything". So… why didn't it help __**me**__?_Thought the sad red monkey.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone, which made him fall.

"Sprx! I'm so sorry. I should've been looking where I was going…" said a teenage girl with pink hair and green eyes. "Need a hand?"**(A/N: You probably thought it was Nova, right? Hehehe… )**

Sprx looked up at Jinmay's hand extended towards him and accepted it while saying, "Thanks. By the way, what're you doing here? I thought you were helping with reloading the machines and stuff."

Jinmay blushed. "I-I was looking for Chiro… I needed to discuss something with him…"

"Oh, I get it. You wanted to have a make out session with him, didn't you?" Sprx smirked slightly.

This time, Jinmay was blushing madly. "No! I j-just wanted to ask him… umm… my position! Yah, that's right, my position!"

Sprx shook his head and chuckled slightly. "He's outside briefing some of the allies."

"Oh, thanks. Umm…I'll be going now…" Jinmay said as she quickly dashed to the colored elevators.

_Huh, looks like the kid's relationship is going well, as always…_ thought Sprx.

Then he sighed, _He's lucky… to actually hold onto a relationship for so long. Me on the other hand…_

He shook his head and went into his room and started cleaning his magnets.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Sprx wondered who it was and opened it.

At the doorway stood Mr. Hal Gibson, or Gibson for short. **[A/N: Did you think it was Nova again? ;) ] **But, Sprx preferred calling him-

"Brainstrain, what're you doing here? Another one of your boring speeches about to unfold and you need everyone to hear it?"

Gibson glared at him. "Firstly, my idiotic brother, my speeches are **not** boring they are simply explained in a scientific way. And secondly, Nova wishes to see you immediately."

Sprx's eyes widened. "N-now?" he asked.

Gibson sighed, obviously frustrated and annoyed. "Yes! Immediately is also the same the meaning of **now**!"

A while later, Sprx appeared in front of the closed door of the Med Bay, trying his best to think of what to say to Nova. He had been trying to avoid her at all times, fearing that she might have flashbacks of her gruesome near to death experience.

"Sprx, I know you're out there! Get in here!" shouted Nova's angry voice from inside.

Sprx hesitated but obeyed anyway.

When the door opened, he saw Nova lying on a hospital bed with an IV next to her.

He then sat down in a chair next to her.

Nova looked at him and smiled, "Hey, where've you been lately? I hardly ever see you now…"

Sprx bit lower lip while trying to think of an answer. "Well, you know me, I was…around."

At that answer, Nova frowned.

Sprx turned and saw that she was looking kind of sad so he said, "I-I mean, I was umm… busy with… the preps and… stuff."

Nova turned away from him. "I thought you were just avoiding me because I… said that I loved you…"

Sprx's eyes widened._That's right, she did say that…_ he thought.

Nova's tears were forming in her pink eyes when suddenly; she felt a hand held hers and turned around.

"I'm so sorry, Nova. I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you but it's just that… I'm afraid that you might get flashbacks of what I did to you. I never want to hurt you ever again, that's why. I know I said this many times to you but this time, please listen to me and not just punch me in the face…I-I love you, Nova. With all my heart."

Sprx shut his eyes quickly, preparing himself for whatever pain Nova was about to give him when suddenly, he felt someone pressing their lips on his and opened his eyes to see, none other than Nova herself.

She pulled away and smiled at him with happy tears going down her yellow cheeks. "I love you too, Sprx."

Sprx froze in his seat with his own tears coming down. And slowly… very slowly… a smile formed on his face.

Nova grinned from ear to ear then, she… slapped him.

Sprx held his painful cheeks and looked up at Nova who was still smiling.

"What'd you do**that** for?" he exclaimed while frowning.

"That was for avoiding **me**, of course. I already told you, I loved you too much to lose you and yet you kept your distance from me just because you were scared that I might get nightmares about what happened. Do you not realize, that I have been through far more danger than that and do I get nightmares about it? No! I'm the team's strongest monkey! I can handle pain unlike you!" laughed Nova.

At this answer Sprx smiled and laughed as well.

_I'm glad she's still herself. This is what I love to do, share a laugh even in the worst times like during a war. Everyone needs a laugh sometimes. And I will do everything I can to make sure we win this war so that I can spend more time with Nova, the love of my life,_ he thought while staring lovingly at her.

**A/N: The End! How was it? This is my FIRST spova scene. So I wanna know how it went. Did it stink? Not enough fluff? Tell me, my wonderful readers.**

**I wanna know so hit that review button and leave me a review. What are you waiting for? Go on! Why are you still reading this? Stop! Just review! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME? I'm sorry, but I just needed a dramatic ending so…yah. Bye-bye for now! (waves and jumps into a rabbit hole) Wait, this isn't my house! And who are these red, yellow, green and purple alien things? And they've got a TV on their bellies! Can you guess who they are? ;) **


	3. Important Author's Note

**Important Author's Note:**

**Alright, hello fellow SRMTHFG readers. Wow, that was a bit much, anyway, I'm sorry for any of you who thinks that this was an update but truthfully, I'm just here to say that this story will be on hiatus for now. I'm sorry but SRMTHFG has become less and less interesting for me. But don't worry I will try to regain that interest. Maybe re-watch all the episodes, perhaps? Also, I have gained interest in Anime instead, again I'm sorry. I may write an Anime fanfic though. Anyway, since this story will be on hiatus, I will be able to improve my writing and maybe even gain some knowledge on war strategies. I'm not really sure, but I promise I will try. Thank you all who have read or reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me that you enjoyed it, it really does. But alas, I have lost that special spark about SRMTHFG. Hopefully, we will see each other again soon. I don't know when that will be, but maybe, just maybe, when I do get back to writing for SRMTHFG, it will be better... hopefully. Again, I'm really sorry and thank you for reading this Author's Note. I hope I didn't hurt you that much. Really, I need to upgrade my planning, strategy, writing and English. Yes, English is not my first language. Though I think you can tell already. Anyway, I'm sorry and thank you.**

**-ActionLovingGal**


End file.
